


0 to 60

by Tarlan



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom knew he shouldn't be having lusty thoughts about Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0 to 60

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 18

The problem with Brian was that, with just a single look, he could send Dom's _engine_ running from 0 to 60 faster than a 2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, and that was a problem because the man was practically his brother-in-law. Mia was only a few months away from having Brian's baby--Dom's niece or nephew--so he couldn't afford to have lusty thoughts of the baby's father. At least, that's what his mind was telling him but his body had a completely different idea.

The short drive back to his own beach house, just a few miles along the coast from Brian and Mia, still gave him too much time to think and he was tempted to open her out and take to the road, try to lose himself in the adrenaline rush. Except he had responsibilities now, and drawing the attention of the cops to their location was not such a great idea. Mia needed the stability of a permanent base--a home--for the next four to six months at least.

He pulled up outside and watched the garage door open silently as it picked up the signal from Dom's car. The door closed just as silently behind him once he'd pulled up inside and switched off the engine.

After the noise at Mia and Brian's house, his own was too quiet and he immediately grabbed the remote to switch on the TV, letting the latest inane reality TV show play out without his participation as part of the audience. He just wanted the sound of human voices to break the silence. Instead, he retreated to his bedroom and kicked off his shoes, falling back onto the bed still clothed in jeans and a muscle shirt.

Images of Brian came to him unbidden, and everything he had suppressed through the whole evening in Brian and Mia's company came flooding back. Except now he had no reason to push away the feelings. Instead he wondered if he ought to give into them; let them burn themselves out.

It seemed like a great idea so he stripped off his clothing, casually throwing the items in the direction of the laundry basket.

Naked, he began to touch himself, already hard just from thinking of Brian. He pictured Brian's blue eyes and blond hair, his lean frame and crazy smile, and he gasped at the shock of pleasure when he imagined Brian was in the room with him--watching him pleasure himself. He imagined Brian unzipping his jeans and pulling out his hard cock, stroking himself as he watched Dom, mirroring his movements until they were both crying out, spilling together and yet apart.

He came hard, shaking from the powerful release.

He sighed raggedly, hoping he had Brian out of his system now.

Two days later, he opened his door to find Brian standing on the porch, a six-pack of beers in hand and a wicked smile on his face... and his body went from 0 to 60 even faster than before.

END


End file.
